Thermoplastic moulding compositions, in particular those which comprise homo- and/or copolymers of one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers, polycarbonates and polyesters, are known from a large number of publications. This particularly applies to the use of ABS polymers. Reference is made to the following documents merely by way of example: DE-A-19616, WO 97/40092, EP-A-728811, EP-A-315868 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,285), EP-A 0174493 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,658), U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,675, JA 59202240, EP-A 0363608 (=U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,394), EP-A 0767204, EP-A 0611798, WO 96/27600 and EP-A 0754.
The thermoplastic moulding compositions described in this prior art are still in need of improvement in their mechanical properties. This particularly applies to the use of these moulding compositions in safety-relevant components, e.g. in the motor vehicle industry, where high requirements are imposed on elongation at break, ESC properties, notched impact strength, heat distortion point and processability.
The antistatic action of the known moulding compositions also still requires improvement.